


Nurse Them Back To Health

by AegyoSuga



Series: How many times can I make Hikaru and Kaoru suffer lmao XD [2]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 04:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19055407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AegyoSuga/pseuds/AegyoSuga
Summary: Kaoru is sick, Hikaru does his best to take care of him.





	Nurse Them Back To Health

**Author's Note:**

> My first Hikaru/Kaoru fanfic, this one is mainly platonic but if anyone would like me to try and have a go at shipping them then just let me know ^^.

Waking up in the morning was never an easy thing. Well, that’s what it’s like for most people. There are those few that don’t actually find it difficult to wake up at daft o clock in the morning to start the day off, typically though the average person would like to stay in bed for as long as they could.

Waking up in the morning and feeling sick was something even worse and made it all much harder. Feeling like your skin is on fire, feeling nauseous, having a headache, your muscles feeling sore, your nose feeling runny and your throat feeling so sore you can hardly talk. Yes, that is never nice for anyone to go through and unfortunately, a certain copper-haired male was suffering from all of those symptoms right at this moment in time.

Yes, Kaoru Hitachiin was bedridden due to the fact he had come down with one hell of a case of the flu. He had caught it from one of the girls at the host club, the girl, in particular, had gone to the club knowing she could easily pass her germs onto the other ladies and even the hosts themselves. Sadly those germs had chosen poor Kaoru as their target.

Kaoru turned his head to look at the clock and saw it was only 4:30 am in the morning and he still had quite a while before he and Hikaru needed to get up for school. He internally groaned, he did it internally because he was aware that Hikaru was snoring his head off next to him. Kaoru looked over at his snoring twin “Lucky prick” he muttered quietly as he watched his brother sleep away, Kaoru wished he could sleep as well as Hikaru was right now but he knew that wasn’t going to happen.

The poor boy just sighed as he turned over so he could face his mirror image, his eyes traced over Hikaru’s face and Kaoru couldn’t help but chuckle at the way Hikaru pouted in his sleep. It was something Kaoru had always noticed about Hikaru and it was something he had always found cute about him, so he couldn’t help the small giggle like chuckle that escaped him.

Kaoru moved his arm so he could gently run his right hand through Hikaru’s identical soft hair, he watched as Hikaru’s immediate response was to nuzzle and move closer to the touch that was being given to him. Kaoru smiled softly and continued to gently stroke Hikaru’s hair, after a short while he watched as the pout on Hikaru’s face slowly faded away and a soft smile was left in its place.

Kaoru felt the pain in his head intensify just a little bit as if it wasn’t hurting enough already and it had him wincing “Go away stupid” he muttered out again, wanting the headache as well as every other symptom to just leave him alone so he could get some sleep.

“Who are you talking to?” Hikaru’s sleep filled voice had Kaoru flinching a little since he wasn’t expecting his brother to be awake.

“I’m not talking to anyone,” he said in response to the other’s question.

“Alright, then what’s wrong?” Hikaru asked.

Kaoru shook his head “nothing is wrong, I’m fine” he tried to play it off like he was totally fine.

Hikaru’s eyes opened to look at Kaoru “I’ve been listening to you groan and mutter to yourself for the past half an hour, so telling me you are fine is utter bullshit so don’t even try to lie to me Kaoru. Now tell me what’s wrong” the look in his eyes was firm, serious but was also loving and there a noticeable amount of worry in there too. Hikaru just wanted to make sure his brother was alright but he couldn’t do that if he didn’t know what was bothering Kaoru in the first place.

Kaoru knew that once Hikaru found him out then there was no fooling him so he just let out a sigh “My head is killing me, my nose is runny as hell, my throat burns, my skin feels like it’s on fire, everywhere just hurts and I feel like throwing up but there’s nothing in my stomach to actually throw up” Kaoru ticked off his symptoms in his throbbing head and let out another groan, only this time it was because of a cramp in his abdomen.

Hikaru heard the groan and he pushed himself up onto his elbows, he looked down at his brother with concerned eyes. He could tell just by looking at Kaoru how sick he was and it broke Hikaru’s heart to see his twin suffering the way he was “On a scale of one to ten how bad do you feel like throwing up?” he asked.

Kaoru didn’t even need time to think about it “A nine but it’s getting very close to ten” he said, his arms were wrapped tight around his stomach as he tried to hold himself back from actually being sick. Hikaru didn’t need to know any more than that, he got himself out of bed then gently but swiftly scooped Kaoru up into his arms.

Kaoru placed a hand over his mouth at the same time his eyes closed tightly, he could feel himself getting closer and closer. He really didn’t want to be upchucking stomach acid all over Hikaru, so he did his best to hold it until they were in the bathroom. Once he felt himself be placed in front of the toilet he leaned over the bowl and just let the gagging/heaving begin.

Hikaru crouched down at Kaoru’s side rubbing circles onto his back, he winced at the force of every gag and heave his brother made and it just had his heartbreaking all the more. He wanted to get up so he could maybe get Kaoru a glass of water or something to help calm him, but also so he could have something to wash his mouth out afterwards. The only thing that was stopping Hikaru from going doing that was the fact that he didn’t want to leave his twin alone, not in the state he was in now. So he just waited it out, he stayed and he comforted Kaoru like any big brother should with their younger siblings “Shhh, it’s gonna be alright Kao. Just a little more and it’ll all be over” he cooed softly into the other’s ear.

Kaoru listened to the sweet words from his brother and nodded his head “I…It hurts Hikaru” the poor male whimpered before another wave washed over him.

Hikaru shushed Kaoru again, he continued to rub circles into his back and encourage him with soft-spoken words “I know it hurts and I wish I could take that pain away from you, but don’t worry it’ll all be over soon then I can get you back to bed” he said softly. Kaoru liked the sound of that so he pushed through it, having Hikaru by his side to encourage him helped him push through all the more.

After a while he felt like he was done, he didn’t feel the need to throw up anymore but in place, he felt so drained. His skin was coated in sweat, his hair was drenched as if he’d just stuck his head under a running shower and he had a horrible taste in his mouth that’d he’d like to get rid of. Hikaru didn’t want to move Kaoru right away just in case he wasn’t completely finished “Hey, do you feel good now? If so then I can move you back to bed and I can get you a glass of water” Hikaru as tenderly as if speaking any other way would make Kaoru shatter in his arms.

Kaoru nodded his head in response, he didn’t feel strong enough to talk so he just went with nodding. Not a moment later he felt himself being scooped up again, Hikaru was taking him back to bed like he had said so he could get that glass of water he so needed right now. Once he was settled down on the bed he felt Hikaru give him a small platonic peck on the cheek “I’ll be back in a minute” was all he said before leaving the room and disappearing into the dark hall.

Kaoru was then left there to try and calm himself down, he was panting a little bit so he tried to get that to go down a little. That didn’t last too long when the sound of glass breaking came from downstairs “My bad I’ll clean it!” he heard Hikaru call out and it honestly had Kaoru laughing.

A job that was supposed to take a few minutes ended up being like a half an hour task, after that half an hour Hikaru came back with more than he said he would. He had a full tray of stuff and all of it was ranging from a small hand towel, a bowl of water, two pills of pain killers and the glass of water that even had two ice cubes floating around in the liquid.

“Why did that take you so long?” Kaoru asked but he had a feeling he already knew the answer to that.

Hikaru put the tray down on the bedside table “I had some Hikaru things to take care of” was his answer to the question and it made him burst with pride when Kaoru started laughing.

“You’re so silly you know that right” Kaoru giggled as he looked at his twin brother who just had a grin plastered on his face “I am silly and I regret nothing, now hurry and take these pills. The sooner you take them then the quicker this ass of the flu goes away” now Hikaru purposely said it that way because he knew Kaoru was going to say “Language Hikaru!”

After Kaoru had taken his pills, Hikaru then soaked the hand towel in the cold water he had filled the bowl with and placed it across Kaoru’s forehead. After everything was sorted, Hikaru then got back in bed beside Kaoru, only for Kaoru to end up snuggling up to him “Thank you for taking care of me Hikaru, you really didn’t have to” Kaoru mumbled as he was starting to feel tired “I really don’t wanna go to school Hikaru, can we maybe take the day off just this once?” he asked. Kaoru never really liked to skip school but when he was sick then that was a whole other story.

Hikaru just hummed and gave Kaoru a small platonic peck to the top of his head “There’s no need to thank me, I wanted to take care of you and you’d be crazy to think that I wouldn’t. I heard you were hurting so I had to help” he responded to Kaoru’s words as he wrapped an arm around his mirror image “And don’t worry about school alright, our grades are high enough for us to have at least one day off” Hikaru always liked to get out of school so he had no objections to missing a day.

It didn’t take long at all for both twins to slowly fall asleep in the comfort of each other, knowing that when one twin is sick then the other will always be there to nurse them back to health.

The End                     

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading ^^  
> I hope you enjoyed the story ^^  
> Please feel free to leave a comment and Kudos ^^.
> 
> Thank you all for stopping by and reading this, hope you all are having a good day/night wherever you are ^^


End file.
